Naraku's Defeat And Inuyasha's New Life
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Naraku is defeated, the sacred jewel is whole, and Kagome tells Inuyasha she doesn't love him anymore. Will Inuaysha ever find someone that will love him and not betray him? Read to find out. Complete!
1. The road to defeat Naraku

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The road to defeat Naraku.

It's the night of the new moon. Inuyasha and his friends are sitting around the fire talking. Tonight is the night that Inuyasha losses his demon powers and becomes human. What he doesn't know is that there are other hanyous. That go through the same thing but during different fazes of the moon. In the center of the northern lands is a valley. Where all kinds of hanyous live in peace. The valley's walls are very high and form a dome. Inuyasha won't find this valley until later. For now he's watching his friends sleep. When it's the new moon Inuyasha doesn't sleep. As his friends slept Inuyasha talked to himself. He said "Kagome hasn't hugged me, held my hand, or shown any affection in a month. I wonder if somethings wrong with her. Or if I did something wrong."

As the night went on Inuyasha either watched his friends sleep or watch the fire. It's dawn and Inuyasha has his demon powers back. The hanyou yawned and jumped up into a tree thick with leaves. He found a good place to sleep and feel asleep. An hour later Kagome woke up. She woke Shippo and said "Wake up Shippo when you get up. Please wake Sango and Miroku." The fox demon yawned and said "Ok I will." Shippo got up went over and woke Sango. The demon slayer yawned and woke up. As she woke Kilala woke up. Shippo went over and went over woke Miroku.

The monk yawned and wake up. By now Kagome has started a fire and is cooking breakfast. Sango walked over to Kagome and said "Good morning Kagome." Kagome smiled and said "Good morning Sango." Then Miroku "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome pointed to a tree with thick leaves. Miroku and Sango nodded and when they heard light snoring coming from the tree. When breakfast was done cooking the group ate. They always stay put and let Inuyasha sleep after a sleepless new moon. After breakfast Kagome looked at Sango and asked "Can you go to the streams and help me wash clothes?" The demon slayer nodded and said "Sure." The two girls all of the clothes and went to the stream. While Kagome and Sango were at the stream.

Miroku watched Shippo and Kilala play. Two hours later Sango and Kagome came back from washing clothes. That evening the group is relaxing while Kagome cooked dinner. Just then they heard yawning. It's Inuyasha waking up from catching up on his sleep. Inuyasha jumped down out of his tree and asked "What's cookin'?" Kagome just looked at him and said "Some fish Sango and I caught while we were at the stream earlier." Inuyasha is surprised that Kagome didn't give him a smile like she usually did. After the fish was done cooking the group ate. Then they talked and relaxed. Soon it got later and they got ready for bed. Inuyasha went up in his tree to keep watch. At around midnight Inuyasha went to sleep.

In the morning just after the sun rose Inuyasha woke up. He jumped down from his tree and woke everyone up. When he woke up Kagome. The young woman said "Inuyasha sit I can wake up without your help." Poor Inuyasha hit the ground face first. Sango looked at Kagome and asked "Why did you do that for?" He wasn't doing anything wrong." Kagome just got up and said "I'll start a fire and make breakfast." By the time Kagome started a fire Inuyasha was back up on his feet.

An hour later the group ate breakfast. After breakfast the group packed up and headed out. Ten minutes later Kagome said "I sense Naraku's jewel." Inuyasha asked "Which way Kagome?" Kagome pointed north and said "That way." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, got on a transformed Kilala. And Kagome rolled her eyes and got on Inuyasha's back. Then the group headed north.

Coming Soon Chapter 2.


	2. Naraku's defeat and Kagome's secret

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Naraku's defeat and Kagome's secret.

When the group reached the bottom of the northern lands. Kagome said "Naraku is just over that hill." Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome off of his back. Miroku said "We should make camp and leave Shippo and Kilala here." Shippo yawned and asked "How about we get a good nights sleep?" Sango said "I agree with Shippo. Let's get a good night's sleep then fight Naraku in the morning." So the group made camp and Kagome made dinner. An hour later the group ate. After eating the group got ready for bed. As usual Inuyasha jumped up into a tree to sleep. At Naraku's castle Naraku knows that Inuyasha's group is near by. He smirked and said "Get ready Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha and his friends will be here in the morning."

In the morning at dawn Inuyasha woke. He jumped down out of his tree and woke everything up. Again Kagome sat Inuyasha for waking her up. After eating Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango got ready to go. Sango petted Kilala and said "You be a good girl Kilala and protect Shippo while we're gone." The little cat meowed as Sango petted her. Inuyasha said "Come on Sango or we're leaving you behind." The demo slayer stood and followed Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. Ten minutes later they arrived at Naraku's castle. Kagome found a dead Koga. Sango found a dead Kohaku. And Inuyasha found a dead Kikyo. Both Koga's and Kohaku's jewel shards are gone.

Inuyasha growled, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and said " Get out here and fight Naraku." Just then Naraku, Kagura and Kanna appeared. Naraku said "You know what to do Kagura and Kanna." They nodded and started fight Miroku and Sango. Naraku put up his barrier and sent his tentichals toward Inuyasha. The hanyou growled and said "You're going to pay for killing all of those people. You heartless bastard." Naraku smirked and said " Go ahead and give me your best shot." Inuyasha said " With pleasure Adamant Barrage." The attack destroyed Naraku's barrier. The evil hanyou smirked again and said "Now it's my turn." He sent all of his tentichals at Inuyasha.

Kagome hid behind a tree and took out a picture of Hojo. She smiled and said "After Naraku's dead, the sacred jewel is whole and purified, and I tell Inuyasha about us. I'll be home in time for our two month anniversary date." While Kagome looked at her picture of Hojo. Inuyasha is dodging Naraku's tentichals. He's also wondering where Kagome is. The hanyou followed her scent to behind the tree. He saw Kagome looking at something with a guys face on it. Inuyasha asked "What the hell are you doing? You're suppost to be helping me." Suddenly a tentichal went right through Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku being done fighting Kagura and Kanna. Ran up to the wounded hanyou. Inuyasha struggled to get up.

He swung Tetsusaiga and said "Adamant Barrage." The attack hit and killed Naraku. Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Without showing concern for Inuyasha Kagome found the sacred jewel and purified it. She added the last shard to make the jewel whole again. Then Kagome went over to Inuyasha and took care of his wound. Then Kagome said "We better get him back to camp. So I can take better care of his wound."

Sango and Miroku carried the wounded hanyou back to camp. Once back at camp Kagome took care of Inuyasha's wound again. Then she said "We better go back to Kaede's village. I'm running out of medical supplies." Sango had Kilala transform and Miroku put Inuyasha on the cat's back. Before they left Sango asked "Kagome are you going to wish on the jewel? I know Inuyasha isn't going to use it." Kagome gave Sango the jewel and said "You go ahead and make a wish." The demon slayer smiled and said "Thank you I'll be right back." Sango ran back to where she found Kohaku, She smiled and said "I wish for all of the people except Kikyo. That were killed by Naraku to be alive."

The sacred jewel glowed and disappeared. Just then Koga and Kohaku started breathing. Koga came to and asked "How the hell am I alive Naraku killed me?" Sango picked up her brother and said "I wished for all of the people except Kikyo. That were killed by Naraku to be alive." The wolf demon stood and said "Thank you but if you excuse me I have to get back to my pack." With that said Koga ran off. Sango returned to the group and told then what she did. Then the group headed to Kaede's village. As they traveled Kohaku came too and took his place in the group. Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala are glad to back together.

Kilala is busy carrying Inuyasha so she can't play with Kohaku right now. It's late evening and the group arrived at Kaede's village. They went into the hut and Kaede said "Welcome back everyone." The group sat down after taking Inuyasha off of Kilala and laying him down. While enjoying some stew that Kaede made. The group told Kaede what happen since they last saw her. After eating Kaede took care of Inuyasha's wound. The group is tired so they went to bed. In the morning at down the all woke up. Kaede made breakfast then checked on Inuyasha. The hanyou groaned and came to. He slowly stood up and said " Kagome come outside with me." Kagome met Inuyasha outside and asked "What do you want Inuyasha?"

The hanyou said " I've noticed that you haven't shown me much affection lately. And you've been sitting me for stupid reasons." Kagome said "It's because I don't' love you anymore." With that said Kagome got her stuff and left. Kaede came out and asked "Are ye alright Inuyasha?" The hanyou just asked "Can you remove the spell on my rosary?" Kaede nodded and removed the spell. After she removed the spell Inuyasha ran off toward the northern lands. The old priestess yelled "Inuyasha stop you'll reopen your wound!" Sango and Miroku came out and asked "Which way did he go?" Kaede pointed north and said "He went that way." Kilala came out and transformed and Sango and Miroku got on her back. Then the cat took off in the direction Inuyasha went.

Coming soon chapter 3


	3. Two female hanyous find Inuyasha

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

**Chapter 3**

Two female hanyous find Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha ran he knew that Sango and Miroku would get on Kilala to track him. So he swam across a river so that Kilala would lose his scent. It's noon and Inuyasha has reached the northern lands. He's two miles away from the center. Suddenly he tripped over a tree root. The fall caused Inuyasha's wound to reopen. When he landed Inuyasha tired to get up but he's tried so he laid back down. He knows that he's losing blood and needs to get up. Then he remembered why he was running. So now he doesn't care if he bleeds to death. Or if a demon came by and ate him. Not far away is two female hanyous. They are heading back to their home in a valley.

One female is older than the other. The older female is a half wolf demon half human. She is 400 years old 5'8' has red hair and green eyes. Her name is Chastity and is a priestess. The younger female is Inuyasha's age which is 250 years old. She is 5'6'' has caramel color hair and blue eyes. He name is Casandra and is half dog demon half human and is also a priestess. They are heading back to the valley after responding to a false report of a injured hanyou. Soon Chastity stopped and asked "Do you smell what I smell Casandra?" The younger female nodded and said "Yes I do Chastity." They followed the scent to someone on the ground.

Chastity turned the person onto his back. She gasped and said "It's a injured male hanyou. We better get him to my hut in the valley." They picked up the male hanyou and headed to the valley. The two females got the valley walls. Chastity mumbled some words and said "I command the bolder to move." The bolder moved and the two hanyous went in. Then Chastity said "I command the bolder to close." With that said the bolder closed. Since Chastity and Casandra are priestesses. They are the only ones that can leave the valley and then come back. Casandra and Chastity are the only ones that can allow other hanyous into the valley.

Once in the valley they rushed the injured male to Chastity's hut. Once in the wolf hanyou's hut they laid the male on a bed. Then they took care of the male hanyou's wound. As they took care of his wound. Casandra saw a rosary around the male's neck. She said "Look Chastity a rosary." Chastity looked and said "That was used for subjugation. But the spell was taken off." Casandra nodded and helped Chastity wrap the bandage around the wound. The wolf hanyou sighed and said "He should be ok. I smell humans on him I wonder why he was with humans." Casandra shrugged and said "I don't know why he was with humans. I'm sure we can ask him when he comes to."

Chastity nodded and said "Go to the valley's forest and hut something down. Casandra also nodded and left the hut, The valley has a forest that surrounds the village. There is a river that thows right through the village. Casandra went into the forest and hunted down a big deer. She took the deer back to Chastity's hut. When she got back to the hut Chastity has a fire going. While the meat cooked the two females yakked.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku who are on Kilala. The demon can lost Inuyasha's scent. 

Now she's just flying around hoping to pick it up again. Sango sighed and said "I'm about ready to give up and back to back to Kaede's." Miroku said "We can't give up just yet. Let's search a little longer." Ten minutes later Kilala picked up the scent of Inuyasha's blood. She followed it to the ground. Sango and Miroku got off the cat's back. The demon slayer saw blood and said "That's Inuyasha's blood he was here." Sango looked at Kilala and asked "Did he go any farther?" Kilala sniffed around and saw more blood. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala followed the blood. They followed the blood to what looked like hight stone walls. Sango, Miroku, and Kilala saw that the blood stopped at the wall.

Miroku looked around and said "These are walls that surround a valley. The walls are so high that no demon can fly over them. And know one knows if anything can get into the valley. Sango looked at the blood and said "Maybe a demon flew by and took Inuyasha." Miroku scratched his chin and said "He could of figured a way in. Let's take a look for away in." Sango and Miroku went all the way around and didn't find anyway into the valley. So Sango sighed sadly and said "Let's face it Miroku. Inuyasha was probably carried off by a demon and killed." The monk hugged Sango and said "Let's go back to Kaede's."

They got on Kilala and went back to Kaede's village. Once at Kaede's village Sango and Miroku. Told Kaede, Kohaku, and Shippo what they think what happened to Inuyasha. Sango and Shippo started crying. Kilala lowered her ears and tails and sighed. Miroku stayed strong and is comforting Sango and Shippo. Kaede is trying to stay strong but she too started crying.

* * *

Back at the valley Chastity and Casandra are done eating. 

Casandra looked at the male hanyou and asked "How old do you think he is?" Chastity said "He's the same age as you are dear." Casandra continued to look at the male hanyou. She wondered if he has a girl that he likes. Two days later while Chastity and Casandra were cleaning. They heard the male hanyou moan. He opened his golden eyed and looked around. Chastity asked "How are you feeling? And what is your name?" The male hanyou said "I'm fine and my name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha sat up and asked "Where am I and who are you two?" Chastity said "You are in a valley in the center of the northern lands. The valley is called Hanyou Valley since only hanyous liver here. And my name is Chastity and that's Casandra."

The younger female got excited and asked "Do you have a girl that you like?" Inuyasha growled and said "No I don't have a girl I like. As far as I'm concerned women are betrayers." With that said Inuyasha got up and ran put of the hut. He ran into the forest and jumped up into a big tall tree. The male hanyou jumped to the top of the tree. Once at the top he looked around. Inuyasha can see that the valley walls are very high. So he shrugged and said "Oh well at least I don't have to worry about full demons anymore." The male hanyou climbed down the tree a little then sat back and relaxed. Casandra hopes that she can help Inuyasha. Change his mind about women.

Coming soon chapter 4


	4. Casandra trys to change Inuyasha's mind

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kensithydemon: Don't about Inuyasha's friends they'll see Inuyasha again. And yes Casandra does go.

Emi-Ogawa: I know my story goes a bit fast and the grammar isn't great. But I do my best every time I write a fan fiction. 

Sessho's Gal: Thanks you helped name Casandra remember. I asked you to help me name Inuyasha's future mate.

**Chapter 4**

Casandra trys to change Inuyasha's mind.

The next day Casandra went looking for Inuyasha. She looked through the whole village and didn't see him. Then the young female headed into the forest. After and hour of searching Casandra is about to give up. When she came upon a burnt out camp fire. Casandra sniffed around and pi pointed Inuyasha. She looked up tree next the burnt out fire. The young female asked "Inuyasha are you up there?" Inuyasha sighed and said "Yes I'm up here now go away." Casandra said "I'm just wondering why you think women are betrayers." The male hanyou growled and said "That's because they are now go away." Casandra said "Oh come on Inuyasha. Let my try to change your mind"

Inuyasha jumped down and said "Try me." Casandra started a fire sat down next to Inuyasha. She asked "Now what happened to make you think that women are betrayers?" Inuyasha sighed and said "It all started 50 years ago. I fell in love with a human priestess name Kikyo. But an evil hanyou name Naraku. Tricked us into betraying each other. Kikyo died and I wound up sealed to a tree for fifty years." Casandra nodded asked "Ok what's next?" The male hanyou "The girl that released me is named Kagome. She traveled me, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Shippo the fox demon, and Sango's pet cat demon Kilala. As we traveled we fell in love. But after we defeated Naraku. Kagome tells me she doesn't love me anymore. Then she packed up and left."

Inuyasha lowered his ears and tried not cry. Casandra said "You seem like a nice guy. I can't believe Kikyo and Kagome betrayed you." Inuyasha snorted and said "Yeah well I'm done with women." The female hanyou said "Don't give up yet. You know what they say the third time's the charm." Inuyasha sighed and said "I don't know Casandra. Kagome really hurt. So I need to think about it." Casandra nodded and asked "Do you need to move into a hut in the village?" The male hanyou shook his head and said "No I'm just fine out here for now." Casandra stood and said "Well I'm going to go talk to Chastity. Oh and Inuyasha when I first saw you. I thought you were handsome. And I still think you're handsome."

With that said Casandra left. She went to Chastity's hut and told her what happened. The wolf hanyou said "Well so that's it huh." Casandra nodded and said "Yup." Chastity said "My Mother told me of the demon lord of the western lands. His name was Inutaishou. He has two sons a full demon named Sesshomaru. His second son is half demon. But no one knows his name. I wonder if Inuyasha is Inutaishou's second son." Casandra asked "Why do you say that Chastity?" The female wolf hanyou said "My Mother told me that Inutaishou's hair was white. And Inuyasha's hair is silvery white."

Casandra said "Oh now I see what you mean. When I go see Inuyasha again. I can ask him who his father was." Chastity smiled and said "Good idea dear." Casandra went back to her hut. She started a fire sat down and relaxed. The female hanyou decided to leave Inuyasha alone for a few days then go see him. It's getting late so Casandra laid down on her bed and went to sleep. Out in the forest Inuyasha has put out camp fire. Now he's up in a tree thinking. He said "So Casandra thinks I'm handsome huh. But first I need to get over Kagome. After I get over Kagome I guess. I'll give women and love one more try." He yawned, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

In the morning as the sun shined into the valley. All of the hanyous in the village woke. In her hut Casandra yawned and woke up. When she got up she decided that she didn't want fish for breakfast. So Casandra went into the forest. She hunted down a wild boar and killed it. Just then a herd of deer ran by. Casandra turned to looked and saw Inuyasha chasing the deer. She watched as the male hanyou took down a mature buck. Casandra picked up her boar and walked over to Inuyasha. She asked "Did you think about what you needed to think about?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes I did I've decided to give women and love one more try. But first I need to get over Kagome. Before I start a new relationship."

Casandra said "Oh Inuyasha Chastity wants to know who your father was." Inuyasha said "My Mother told me his name was Inutaishou." Casandra nodded and went back to her hut.

Coming Soon chapter 5


	5. Inuyasha starts a new relationship

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. 

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha starts a new relationship.

A month later Inuyasha is in the forest sitting by a camp fire. He's feeling a bit lonely since he got over Kagome. So he sighed and decided that it's time to start a new relationship. The male hanyou decided to go find Casandra in the morning. When it got late Inuyasha put out the fire. Then he jumped up into tree and went to sleep. In the village Casandra has already gone to bed. At sunrise the next day everyone in the village is waking up. In forest Inuyasha is waking also. He jumped down out of the tree. The male hanyou is hungry so he went to the stream. Inuyasha caught six fish then went back to his camp site. He started a fire and cooked his fish. After eating he put out the fire and headed toward the village.

In the village Casandra is in her herb garden. Casandra and Chastity each have half of the village. Chastity has the half of the village closest the lake. And Casandra has the half of the village closest to the forest. So Inuyasha shouldn't have any problem finding Casandra. Speaking of Inuyasha he is in the village looking for Casandra. He asked a young female where Casandra is. Now he's heading in the direction she told him to go in. Soon Inuyasha saw a hut with a garden by it. In the garden is Casandra. He walked toward her feeling a little scared. Casandra stood up and saw Inuyasha She smiled and said "Do you need something Inuyasha?"

The male hanyou nodded and said "Yes I do need something. I'm done getting over Kagome so I'm ready to start a relationship." Casandra said "Well that's good I'm glad to hear it." Inuyasha asked "I was wondering if I could start a relationship with you?" The female hanyou smiled and said "I would love to start a relationship wit you." So together the two hanyous weeded the garden. After weeding the garden they went on a picnic. Inuyasha told Casandra everything about himself. Then Casandra told Inuyasha everything about herself. The female hanyou said "Man you've had it rough." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yeah I know. And you've had it rough too Casandra."

It was night when they returned to Casandra's hut. Inuyasha said "Well good night Casandra." As the male hanyou walked away. The female said "You can sleep in my hut. I have an extra bed." Inuyasha smiled and said "Thank you." The two hanyous went into the then went to bed. In morning Casandra woke before Inuyasha did. She started a fire. Five minutes later Inuyasha woke up. He yawned and asked "What do you want for breakfast?" The female hanyou said "Fish will be fine." Inuyasha nodded and left the hut. Ten minutes later Inuyasha returned with some fish. While the fish cooked Inuyasha asked "How do I get out of the valley?" Casandra said "You can't get out of the valley. Only Chastity or I can move the bolder to leave. And that's because we are the only priestesses in the valley that have sacred powers." Inuyasha nodded and said "Oh I see." The female hanyou asked "Why do you want to leave the valley anyway? I thought we were going to start a relationship." Inuyasha said "Don't worry we are. It's just I want to go let my friends know that I'm ok. Because I ran away when Kagome broke broke my heart." Casandra asked "Oh I see. can I go with you?" The male hanyou smiled and said "Sure you can let's get going." Inuyasha and Casandra left the hut and went to the valley wall.

The female hanyou mumble some words and said "I command the bolder to move. Once we are outside I want the bolder to close." The bolder mover and the hanyous went through. Once they were out the bolder moved back into place. Inuyasha said "We have to go to the eastern lands to Kaede's village." Casandra smiled and said "Ok let's get going then." The male hanyou took the lead with Casandra right beside him. After a few minutes of silence. Casandra asked "Who are your friends?" Inuyasha said "My friends are Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the fox demon, and Kilala Sango's pet cat demon." The female hanyou smiled and said "They sound nice."

Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes they are." Casandra and Inuyasha traveled until dark. Inuyasha out went hunting while Casandra started a fire. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon. Casandra said to herself "Let's see Inuyasha's night is the new moon. And mine is the full moon. The moon is waxing and almost full. So my night is coming I'll have to let Inuyasha know." Ten minutes later Inuyasha returned with a wild boar. While the meat cooked Casandra said "The moon is almost full. So the night I become human is coming." Inuyasha nodded and said "Don't worry I'll protect you that night. If we don't make it to Kaede's by then. We are in the eastern lands." After the meat was done cooking. The two hanyous ate then they relaxed. When it got late they jumped up into a tree. They picked out separate branches then went to sleep. In the morning Inuyasha is the first to wake. He woke Casandra and said "Wake up if we get going now. We should make it to Kaede's before sun down." The female hanyou yawned and followed Inuyasha. By mid afternoon Inuyasha knew exactly where he was. He wants to stop by his mother's grave really quick. So he headed that way. Casandra didn't notice the change in direction. She's to busy admiring the scenery. While walking through a field of flowers. Inuyasha picked some forget me nots for his mother's grave.

Then he picked some daisies and gave them to Casandra. She smiled and said "Thank you Inuyasha." The male hanyou said "You're welcome now follow me." Casandra followed Inuyasha to a big tree next to a lake. Inuyasha knelt down in front of a headstone and said "Hi Mother." Casandra stood beside him and read the headstone which says Izayoi. She then said "Your mother must have been very pretty to have a pretty name." Inuyasha nodded and said "My Mother's beauty matched her name." He stood up and said "Let's get going Kaede's village isn't far from here." Once at the village Inuyasha found Kaede's hut. Once in the hut he asked "Where is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Kohaku?" Casandra asked "Who is Kohaku?"

Inuyasha said "He's Sango's younger brother." The old priestess turned around and her eye went wide. Then she said "Inuyasha we have been thinking you were dead. Because Sango and Miroku couldn't find you. When they morned they all went to the demon slayer's village." Inuyasha nodded and said "Oh Kaede this is Casandra. Her and I are starting a relationship together." Kaede smiled and said "I hope you treat Inuyasha better that Kikyo and Kagome did." Casandra said "Don't worry I will." When the sun went down Casandra's hair turned dark blond and her eyes turned hazel.

Unable to sleep she cuddled up next to Inuyasha, In the morning after eating. Inuyasha and Casandra headed toward the demon slayer's village.

Coming soon chapter 6.


	6. A journey and becoming mates

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. 

**Chapter 6**

A journey and becoming mates.

As Inuyasha and Casandra traveled to the demon slayers village. They started growing closer together. The two hanyous are almost to the demon slayer's village. They are holding hands and kissing on the check. Right now it's night and Inuyasha and Casandra are sleeping in a tree. they are sleeping together on the same branch. At dawn Inuyasha woke then he woke up Casandra. They jumped down out of the tree. Then they continued on their way. Soon they could see a tall fence. Suddenly a huge bear demon appeared Inuyasha growled and said "Casandra hide in a safe place." The female hanyou nodded and hid. Inuyasha went to unsheathe Tetsusaiga but the bear swiped his claws across the hanyou.

The male hanyou yelped but got back up. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and used the wind scar. Then he sheathed Tetsusaiga and went to his knees. Casandra came put of hiding and went up to Inuyasha. She helped Inuyasha to his feet. Then she said "Let's get you to the village." Slowly but surely they made to to the gate. A man asked "Who goes there?" The female hanyou said "My name is Casandra and this is Inuyasha. Please let us in he's hurt plus he knows Sango." The gate opened and Casandra helped Inuyasha inside. Sango came up to the female hanyou and saw Inuyasha.

She said "Oh no way follow me." Once in Sango's hut Casandra started taking care of Inuyasha's wound. After she was done she explained everything to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku. Inuyasha moaned and came to. Casandra smiled and asked "Are you ok?" Inuyasha sat up and said "I will be." After visiting for a week Inuyasha and Casandra headed back toward the northern lands. Two days later they are back in the northern lands. They are heading toward the valley. Now the two hanyous are now kissing on the lips and hugging. Right now it's mid afternoon. And Inuyasha and Casandra are walking hand in hand through the forest. The female hanyou sighed and said "I'm glad that you decided to start a relationship with me I've never been happier."

Inuyasha also smiled and said "I feel the same way Casandra. Besides when we get back to you hut in the valley. I have a question for you." Casandra looked at Inuyasha and asked "What is your question?" The male hanyou said "I'll ask you when we get back to your hut." It was dark when they got to the valley wall. Casandra had the bolder move. Then they went in once in the bolder moved back into place. Once in the hut Casandra said "Ok you were going to ask me a question." Inuyasha kissed Casandra and asked "Will you become my mate?" The female hanyou smiled and said "I would love to become your mate." Inuyasha bit Casandra's neck leaving his mark.

Then the two hanyous started kissing passionately. Casandra took off Inuyasha's fire rat jacket. They stopped kissing long enough for Casandra to take off Inuyasha's white undershirt. The female looked at Inuyasha's well built and scard chest. Then they started kissing passionately again. Since Casandra wears a shirt and pants. Inuyasha undid the tie and took off Casandra's shirt. Now the two hanyous are only wearing pants. Casandra untied the sash that holds up Inuyasha's pants. His pants feel to the floor with Tetsusaiga.

Then Inuyasha undid Casandra's pants. Now the two hanyous are naked. The female is looking at Inuyasha. She is looking at his well built legs. When Casandra saw Inuyasha's big long manhood her eyes went wide. Inuyasha looked at Casandra and thought that she's the most beautiful woman in the world. Then the two hanyous started kissing passionately again. While they kissed Inuyasha gently pushed Casandra onto her bed. Soon Inuyasha positioned his manhood at Casandra's entrance. The female hanyou spread her legs so Inuyasha can go inside of her. Inuyasha pushed his manhood inside of Casandra. As he went in he broke her barrier.

Then he started going in and out of Casandra. Inuyasha and Casandra are kissing, moaning, and growling. Soon the female hanyou came and Inuyasha launched his seed. The two hanyous collapsed into each others arms and went to sleep. In the morning they woke up at the same time. Casandra smiled and said "Good morning handsome." Inuyasha also smiled and said "Good morning beautiful." After eating breakfast the hanyous went outside to weed Casandra's herb garden. And when Chastity visited they told her about becoming mates.

Coming soon chapter 7.


	7. Casandra's pregnancy and birth

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7**

Casandra's pregnancy and birth.

A week later Casandra has been eating things she normally doesn't eat. Right now she and Inuyasha are outside relaxing. Just then Inuyasha could smell something different about Casandra's scent. So he said "Casandra there's something different about your scent." The female said "I know and I've been eating things I don't normally eat." Casandra thought for a minute and said "Oh my god Inuyasha I think I'm pregnant." Inuyasha smiled and said "That's wonderful Casandra." The female hanyou kissed Inuyasha and said "I think it's wonderful too." Then Casandra stood and said "Let's go tell Chastity." Inuyasha stood up and followed Casandra.

They walked through the village heading to the other side of the village. Out in her herb garden is Chastity. When she stood up she could see Casandra and Inuyasha walking toward her. They walked up to her and Casandra smiled and said "Chastity Inuyasha and i became mates. And I'm pregnant." The wolf hanyou smiled and said "Oh Casandra that's wonderful." Casandra nodded and asked "When it's time for me to give birth. Will you help me bring our pups in the world." Chastity smiled and said "I would love to dear." After talking to Chastity Inuyasha and Casandra headed back to their hut. Three weeks later Casandra is a month pregnant.

She isn't showing that she's pregnant. But she still eating like a pregnant woman. Casandra and Inuyasha are happy that they are going to be parents. Female hanyous are pregnant for six months. And they can have anywhere from one to three pups at a time. For Casandra one month down five months to go. And she can have one to three pups. If she she has one or three pups she'll be happy. Inuyasha feels the same way. He doesn't care how many pups Casandra has. And he doesn't care what the sex of the pups is. All he cares is that they are happy and healthy. Two months later Casandra is three months pregnant. And she's showing a belly. Right now she and Inuyasha are relaxing in the hut because it's raining.

Just then Chastity came into the hut, She dried off and asked "How are you two doing?" Inuyasha said "We are fine. Casandra says that she feels movement." Chastity went up to Casandra and put her hands on Casandra's belly. The wolf hanyou smiled and said "Casandra, Inuyasha you're going to have twins." Casandra smiled and said "Oh my this is wonderful." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes it is wonderful." Two months later Casandra is five months pregnant. She is showing a large belly. Right now she and Inuyasha are weeding the herb garden. The female hanyou is finding it hard to bend over since she has a big belly. But she keeps going anyway.

When she stood up she felt something. She stood there for a minute and felt it again. The female hanyou put her hand on her belly. She felt something hit against her hand and realized that's her pups kicking. Casandra yelled "Inuyasha come here quick!" Inuyasha ran up to his mate and asked "What's wrong Casandra?" Casandra put Inuyasha's hand on her belly and said "Feel." When Inuyasha felt the pups kicking. His concern turned into happiness. He smiled and said "I can't wait to be a father." The female hanyou said "And I can't wait to be a mother."

Three weeks later Casandra is almost six months pregnant. Right now she's in the hut resting. And Inuyasha is outside doing chores. Ten minutes later Casandra felt pain. She put her hand on her belly and felt it again. The female hanyou gasped and yelled "Inuyasha go get Chastity! I think I'm in labor!" Inuyasha heard his mate's yell and ran off toward Chastity's hut. Once at Chastity's hut Inuyasha said "Come quick Casandra is in labor." Chastity nodded, gathered her supplies, and followed Inuyasha. Once back to Inuyasha's Casandra's hut. Casandra is breathing heavily. When she saw Chastity said "I'm in labor my water broke." The wolf hanyou checked on Casandra and said "Sit down Inuyasha first births take a while."

Eight hours later Chastity checked on Casandra. She said "Ok push dear." Casandra pushed until Casandra told her stop. A minute later the female wolf hanyou said "One more push dear." The hut filled with the sound of a crying pup. Chastity quickly cleaned off the pup, cut the cord, and wrapped the pup in a purple blanket. She gave the pup to Inuyasha and said "It's a girl." Just then Casandra howled in pain. Chastity told Casandra to push. The younger female hanyou pushed until Chastity told her to stop. Two minutes later Chastity told Casandra to push again. Again the hut is filled with the crying of a new born.

Chastity cut the cord. cleaned off the pup, and wrapped it in a blue blanket. She gave the pup to Inuyasha and said "It's another girl." The pup in the purple blanket has light gray hair. And the pup in the blue blanket has blond hair. Casandra looked at the pups. While Chastity cleaned up. Casandra said "The one with the light gray hair will be named Asha." Inuyasha said "And the one with blond hair will be named Sandra." Chastity smiled and said "Those are wonderful names. And they're beautiful." The wolf hanyou got her stuff then left. Inuyasha kissed Casandra and said "I'll take care of Sandra and Asha. You should rest.The female hanyou nodded, closed her eyes, and went to sleep. Inuyasha looked outside and saw that it's dark. So he put pups in a wooden crib. Then he laid down next to his mate and went to sleep.

Coming asap chapter 8


	8. Events in Sandra's and Asha's life

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 8**

Events in Sandra's and Asha's life.

**Four days old.**

Asha and Sandra are four days old. Chastity is visiting and is holding them. As she held the two pups Sandra started to open her eyes. The wolf hanyou said "Inuyasha, Casandra come here Sandra is opening her eyes." Casandra and Inuyasha went up to Chastity. They all watched as Sandra opened her eyes. Casandra said "Oh how cute she has blue green eyes." Just then Asha yawned and opened her eyes. Inuyasha felt proud when he saw that Asha has gold eyes.

**One year old.**

Sandra and Asha are now a year old. They are crawling and talking. Asha said dada first then mama. Sandra said mama first then dada. The pups can also stand but they haven't started walking yet. Inuyasha and Casandra are outside with Asha and Sandra. Sandra is standing and looking at her mother. The female hanyou said "Come on honey put one foot in front of the other. And walk to mama." Sandra whimpered and put one foot in front of the other. She took few steps then fell onto her butt. The hanyou pup started crying. Casandra said "Come on Sandra get back up and try again." The female hanyou pup stopped crying. Then she got back up and tried again.

This time Sandra walked to her mother. Asha's wants to be with her sister and parents. So she stood up and walked over to be with her sister and parents. Inuyasha smiled and said "Very good you two I'm very proud." The two girls giggled and said "Thank you daddy."

**Six years old.**

Asha and Sandra are now six years old. It's a beautiful spring day. So the two girls are outside playing. While Inuyasha and Casandra are planting seeds in Casandra's herb garden. Just then Asha came up to her parents and asked "Mother, Father can we go play with the other kids in the field?" Inuyasha stood and said "Yes you may but be back by dinner time." Asha nodded and she and Sandra ran off toward the field. Inuyasha looked at Casandra and asked "Do you think we could have more kids?" Casandra stood and said "Maybe in a few years. When the girls are older."

**Ten years old.**

It's winter in Hanyou valley and the valley is covered in snow. Two ten year old female hanyous are helping their parents take fire wood into the hut. Inuyasha looked at the pile of fire wood. Then he said "Thanks for the help girls. You can go out and play if you want." Asha and Sandra nodded and went outside. Casandra came into the hut and said "If you want more kids. In the spring we should add onto the hut." Inuyasha said "Good idea we can build a room for the girls. And build a room for future kids." It's spring and Inuyasha and Casandra are busy working. They are adding on to their hut. The two adult hanyous are going to build a room for Sandra and Asha.

And they're going to build a room for when they have more kids. Asha and Sandra are staying with Chastity until their new room is done. The two girls love visiting the wolf hanyou. They call her grandmother but chastity doesn't mind one bit. By mid spring Casandra and Inuyasha are done adding onto the hut. Sandra and Asha lover their new room.

**Twelve years old.**

Asha and Sandra are now twelve and it's fall. The leaves on the trees in the valley are turning colors. And it's the time of the year for females. That are old enough to mate to go into heat. Sandra and Asha aren't old enough to mate. So they aren't going into heat. Female hanyous go into heat in the fall. So it's easier to get pregnant. And since their pregnancy is six months. If a female hanyou gets pregnant. She'll give birth in the spring next year. Spring through early summer is great time to have pups. There is plenty of food and the weather is good. Mid summer through winter isn't a good time to have pups.

The summers can be to hot. And the winters can be harsh and bitterly cold. Asha and Sandra were born in mid spring. So they were born in the right time of year. Right now the girls are napping in their new room. Inuyasha and Casandra are in their room. The male hanyou can tell his mate is in heat. He can tell by her scent. So Inuyasha kissed Casandra and asked "Since you're in heat. Do you want to mate?" The female hanyou said "Sure I've been wanting more kids." So the two hanyous started kissing passionately. Casandra took off Inuyasha's fire rat jacket and white undershirt.

And Inuyasha took off Casandra's shirt. Then Inuyasha untied the tie that keeps up Casandra's pants. Casandra also untied Inuyasha's ties. Now both hanyous are naked. The male hanyou pushed his mate onto their bed. Inuyasha put his manhood inside of Casandra's entrance. Casandra moaned and spread her legs apart. Inuyasha pushed hi manhood in then started going in and out of Casandra. Since the female hanyou is in heat she quickly came. Inuyasha launched his seed then he laid down with Casandra. One week later Inuyasha and Casandra can smell a change in her scent. They already know what it means. So they told Asha and Sandra. That they are going to be big sisters. The two girls took the news very well.

Coming soon chapter 9.


	9. Casandra's second pregnancy and birth

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your reviews.

**Chapter 9**

Casandra's second pregnancy and birth.

Three weeks have passed and Casandra is a month pregnant. Asha and Sandra have told Chastity that their mother is pregnant again. The wolf hanyou is happy that Casandra and Inuyasha are having more kids. It's winter and the snow has just started to fall. In the eastern lands at the demon slayers village. Sango and Miroku want to see Inuyasha. So Sango had Kilala transform and she and Miroku got on the cat's back. Sango said "Let's go to the center of the northern lands Kilala." The cat took off into the sky and headed to the northern lands. Three days later Kilala is flying over the center of the northern lands. Sango and Miroku can see the valley walls.

Kilala flew as high as she and roared hoping Inuyasha would hear her. Then the cat landed on the ground. In the valley Inuyasha heard the roar and smiled. He went in the hut, found Casandra, and said "Casandra I heard Kilala let's let her in. Where there's Kilala there'll be Sango and Miroku." The female hanyou said "I'll let them on as long as they keep this place a secret." Inuyasha nodded and said "Don't worry they will." Casandra and Inuyasha went to the valley wall and let in Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Inuyasha is glad to see his friends again. Miroku asked "How are you doing Inuyasha?" The male hanyou smiled and said "I'm doing great." Inuyasha and Casandra lead Sango, Miroku, and Kilala to their hut.

Casandra said "When you three leave please keep this place a secret. This place is the only known safe haven for hanyous. If other humans and full demons find out. They'll try to get in and take over." Sango said "Don't worry we will keep this place a secret." Once in the hut they all sat by the fire. Just then two young female hanyous came into the hut and said "Hi Mother hi Father." Casandra smiled and said "Hi girls." The two young females saw the humans and cat demon and asked "Who are they? And why are they here?" Inuyasha said "They are my friends Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. They're here to visit." Casandra looked at Inuyasha's friends and said "These are our daughters Asha and Sandra. The blond wearing blue is Sandra. And Asha has light gray hair and is wearing light purple."

Sango looked at the girls and said "You two have very pretty girls." After a while Asha and Sandra felt comfortable around Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha said " Oh I almost forgot Casandra is a month pregnant." Sango and Miroku smiled and said "That's wonderful." After visiting for four hours Sango and Miroku left the valley. Got on Kilala and went back to the slayers village. Two months have passed and Casandra is three months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. This time she's bigger than the last time. It's still winter and Chastity is visiting. Casandra can feel movement inside of her, She can remember when she was pregnant with Asha and Casandra.

Chastity has her hands on Casandra's belly. The wolf hanyou smiled and said "You're having twins again." Casandra smile and said "That's wonderful." Inuyasha kissed his mate and said "Yes it is." Asha and Sandra said "Cool we could have two brothers, two sisters, or a brother and a sister." Casandra said "That's right girls." Inuyasha said "As long as the pups are healthy. I don't care what the sex is." Three months later Casandra is six months pregnant. She is showing a large belly. The female hanyou is bigger than she was with Asha and Sandra.

Right now Casandra is outside with her family. It's spring and the valley is filled with flowers. Asha's and Sandra's birthday is three weeks away. Just then Casandra felt pain and said "Inuyasha I think it might be time." Inuyasha took his mate into the hut. When Casandra laid down she felt paint again. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and her water broke. Inuyasha said "Asha, Sandra go get Chastity." The two girls ran off toward Chastity's hut. When they got there they found Chastity and said "Grandmother Mother is in labor." The wolf hanyou got what she needed ad followed the girls. Once at the hut Chastity checked on Casandra.

Six hours later the wolf hanyou told Casandra to push. Being to young to watch Asha and Sandra are in their room. But soon the hut is filled with the sound of a crying pup. In Casandra's and Inuyasha's room. Chastity is cutting the cord and cleaning off the pup. She wrapped the pup in a dark purple blanket and said "It's a boy." The wolf hanyou gave the pup to Inuyasha. Just then Casandra howled in pain. This time instead of a head. Chastity can see the pup's butt. She said "Oh no the next pup is breech. Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Inuyasha is a little worried but he knows that Chastity will do what she can.

Chastity told Casandra to stop pushing. She pulled out the pup until she got to the head. Then she said "One more big push dear." Casandra pushed and the pup's head came out. The room is quite as Chastity quickly cut the cord and cleaned off the pup. Then the wolf hanyou started lightly pushing down on the pup's chest. Casandra asked "Inuyasha is it a boy or a girl?" Inuyasha looked and said "It's a boy." Just then pup started crying. Chastity wrapped the pup in a navy blue blanket. Then she gave the pup to Inuyasha. While Chastity cleaned up Inuyasha and Casandra looked at their pups. The pup in the dark purple blanket has silver hair. And the pup in the navy blue blanket has light caramel hair.

Inuyasha said "The one with sliver hair will be named Ichiro." Casandra said "And the one with light caramel hair will be named Cyrus." Chastity said "Those are wonderful names." Then the wolf hanyou left. Inuyasha kissed Casandra and said "You rest I'll take care of the boys." The male hanyou went into Asha's and Sandra's room. He sat down and said "Come meet your brothers Ichiro and Cyrus." The girl came up to their father and looked at the pups. Asha asked "Which ones which Father?" Inuyasha said "Ichiro has silver hair and Cyrus has light caramel hair." Sandra and Asha took turns holding each brother. They love their baby brothers. Inuyasha is glad that the girls love their brothers. Soon it got late and the girls went to bed. Inuyasha put the boys in a wooden crib and went to bed.


	10. The end of the story

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 10**

The end of the story.

Fourteen years have passed ad Ichiro and Cyrus are 14. They've grown to be 5'8''. Ichiro has gold eyes and is more like Inuyasha. Asha who is now 26 and 5'6'' is also like her father. Cyrus has light blue eyes and is also 5'8''. He and Sandra who is 26 and 5'6'' are more like Casandra. Both Asha and Sandra have become priestess. But Asha will fight is she has to. Inuyasha has taught Ichiro and Asha how to wield Tetsusaiga. Kilala now lives with Inuyasha and his family. Because Sango and Miroku died two years ago. Ichiro and Cyrus are the only ones still living at home. Asha and Sandra live on their own with their potential mates.

Sandra's potential mate is a wolf hanyou named Shaman. Shaman is 5'7'' has brown hair and blue eyes. Asha's potential mate is half dog demon half human like she is. His name is Zander he's 5'7'' and has black hair and brown eyes. Ichiro and Cyrus aren't old enough to worry about mates. Inuyasha and Casandra are proud of all four of their kids. And they are done having having kids. They know one days they'll become grandparents. And have grand children to love. For now they'll continue to raise Ichiro and Cyrus. And watch Asha's and Zander's and Sandra's Shaman's relationships grow.

**The End!!**

I know the last chapter was very short but i ran out ideas. Well thank you to all that read reaviewed**  
**


End file.
